starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II version history/Patch 4.10.0
Patch 4.10.4 General *A Geoff “iNcontroL” Robinson Commemorative Bundle that we created in his honor will be granted to every player on log-in, for free, forever, beginning on October 22, PDT. **“iNcontroL: Legend” portrait **“iNcontroL: Caster Invitational” portrait **“iNcontroLTV” spray **“iNcontroL” announcer *Home Story Cup XX bundle has been added for purchase. **“HomeStory Cup XX” portrait **“HomeStory Cup XX: TaKe” portrait **“HomeStory Cup” spray **“HomeStory Cup XX” race banners for each race and random. *WCS 2019 portraits have been added for each of the 16 finalists and a trophy portrait for all “War Chest: BlizzCon 2019” owners. *“Classic” worker skins from BlizzCon 2018 Virtual Ticket are now available for purchase. *Following Console skins are now available for purchase. **Terran: Machined **Terran: Special Forces **Terran: Mira's Marauders **Zerg: Evolved **Zerg: Simulant **Zerg: Primal **Protoss: Nerazim **Protoss: Forged **Protoss: Purifier *Vorazun announcer has been added for purchase. Editor *A new “Set Player Console Skin” function has been added. Bug Fixes ;General *Fixed a crash that could occur after patching. *Fixed an issue where automatic login could not work properly. ;Co-op Missions *Twisters are no longer cloaked by the We Move Unseen mutator. ;Versus *Adept **The opponent can no longer see certain visual effects from the Psionic Transfer ability through the fog of war if they have units nearby. *Rich Vespene Geyser **SCVs are now able to continue building Refineries on Rich Vespene Geysers after being given a halt command. *Maps **Dusty Gorge ***Moved the natural mineral lines away from the nearby wall to avoid Photon Cannons from being walled off by two Pylons. Patch 4.10.3 General *Standardized the produce purchase flow to use the Blizzard checkout process. Bug Fixes *Screenshots for Disco Bloodbath LE are now properly appearing in game and in the editor. *Adjusted mineral locations and pathing to prevent MULEs from getting stuck on Jungle Depths LE. Patch 4.10.2 General *Nation Wars 2019 Complete Bundle has been added to the game for future purchase. **“Nation Wars VI” Portrait **“Nation Wars VI” Spray **“Nuke Here” Spray **“EZPZ” Spray *Added six new weekly Mutations. Bug Fixes ;General *War Chest: BlizzCon 2019 **Proper dance animations now appear for the Tyrador Ghost skin when equipped. ;Versus *Maps **Disco BloodBath LE ***Moved a Vespene Geyser at the natural base so that a wall-off with one Command Center and three Supply Depots is possible. ***Moved Cooling Towers so that they fully block off nearby ramps after collapsing. ***Removed various light flash effects at bases. ***Adjusted doodads to prevent units from hiding within. **Triton LE ***Expanded Reaper path to prevent inconsistent behaviors with Reaper jumps between the top and bottom sides of the map. ***Expanded Reaper paths such that they now require more than one structure to wall off. ***Moved various mineral patches that could allow landing Mules to become trapped. **Winter’s Gate LE ***Expanded Reaper paths such that they now require more than one structure to wall off. ***Fixed an issue where Widow Mines could be hidden behind certain doodads. **Jungle Depths LE ***Adjusted mineral layouts at a base to allow for optimal town hall placement. **Buried Caverns ***Moved various bases farther apart from one another to prevent workers from mining at the incorrect base. Patch 4.10.1 Bug Fixes *War Chest: BlizzCon 2019 **Fixed an issue with the Adept’s Ihan-rii skin when warping in. *MAC **Fixed a crash that could occur when leaving a match or a lobby. **Fixed a crash that could occur when launching the Editor. Patch 4.10.0 General *The War Chest: BlizzCon 2019 has been added in preparation for its global launch on August 15. **Play StarCraft II or watch participating streamers on Twitch to unlock XP for the War Chest and gain access to over 70 new items including army-wide skins, sprays, emoticons, exclusive portraits, and a Co-op XP boost. **Purchasing the War Chest Complete Bundle grants you a special random race loading screen in StarCraft II, plus a Tal’darim Probe Pet in Diablo III, a Hearthstone Classic Card Pack, and a Heroes of the Storm rare Loot Chest. In addition, purchasing any War Chest Skin Bundle will grant you an immediate access to Ranked play. **Also, throughout the duration of the War Chest: BlizzCon 2019, players will be able to unlock free rewards, including classic Brood War-inspired skins for the Marine, Zealot, and Hydralisk, with no additional purchase necessary. *Four new weekly Mutations have been added. Bug Fixes ;Co-op Missions *General **Amon’s Corsairs can no longer deal splash damage to invulnerable units. **Tweaked mutator-safe zones on Cradle of Death, Temple of the Past, and The Vermillion Problem. **Fixed an issue on The Vermillion Problem where ground units could survive lava in specific locations. **Fixed an issue that caused Missile Command missiles to remain on the minimap permanently. *Dead of Night **Fixed an issue where Chokers could permanently stun morphing units. *Stetmann **Mecha Banelings now properly target structures while the Enable Structure Attack ability is toggled on. **Mecha Banelings will now always deal appropriate bonus damage when Egonergy Enhanced Explosives is researched. *Abathur **Abathur’s Toxic Nests no longer damage invulnerable units and cannot be stolen by the Eminent Domain mutator. ;Versus *Maps **The opponent can no longer see the Overseer’s Oversight ability through the fog of war if they have units nearby. **Tree and city building doodads were adjusted to prevent units from hiding within in Acropolis LE. ;Mac *Mouse functionality is now present while in fullscreen mode on OS 10.14. *OpenGL2 rendering API has been deprecated. Category:StarCraft II updates